Some Wounds Don't Heal
by FAH3
Summary: FINISHED! Kim's mom discovers more about a secret her and her husband have kept. Reviews wecomed.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible or work with Disney. This story was written just for fun.

I know I already have several stories on here, but I've been toying with this one and finally decided I wanted to write it. It's almost finished, so I might have the second chapter up soon.

* * *

Some Wounds Don't Heal

By FAH3

The rain just wouldn't stop. It had been that way for hours, even before they had arrived at the hospital. Right now, the rain and the weather outside matched his mood as he raised his shaking hands to wipe away the sweat and tears away from his face. Dr. James Timothy Possible was having a hard time coming to grips with the reality of the situation at hand. He glanced behind himself, seeing the woman he loved laying in the hospital bed with the glow of the lamp making her look like a living angel. Her long red hair always seemed to frame her elegant round face just right. How he loved her. He would be willing to do anything if she had ever asked him. He would kill for her, and he would die for her. But the one thing she wanted the most, the one thing they both wanted to achieve together, he had failed to give.

She had just become a resident at Middleton General, the same hospital she had gained her training at. One month into her residency, and his new job at the Middleton Space Center, she told him something that made him fall in love with her even more then he could believe was humanly possible. What was he saying? Nothing's Impossible for a Possible, but not today. She had created a candle lit dinner with the most elegant meal he had ever eaten in his life, and played the music they had danced to when they fell in love. It was during their dancing that she had leaned into his ear and told him that she was pregnant with their baby. He thought his heart would break out of his body and fly away as he felt so much joy fill him. For nine and a half months, everything was going perfectly.

There were no complications, no defects or abnormalities. The baby was healthy, even when they checked his wife when he brought her in. Her heartbeat was normal, so why the hell did this happen? Everything was just fine. Sure, he realized he had forgotten his wife when he was halfway to the hospital and had to turn around to get her. She was so calm and collected the whole time, even when she was having the worst contractions and he was loosing his mind. Why? Why God? Why?

"Why are you doing this to us?" he asked as he looked at the dark cloud covered sky. "You owe me that much! You took my father when I was still growing up, but why this? She didn't even do anything wrong except try to live! Why did you do this to us?" James asked as he leaned his head against the thick window pane and let the tears fall as he felt his heart being torn to shreds by his pain.

They had just given her an epidural to help her deal with the pain and everything was still going like it should. She was doing fine and seemed relieved that she finally received the pain killer. Even the monitors for both their heartbeats said everything was going fine. When the doctor came in, everything went to crap in an instant. The baby's heart rate started to become erratic for no reason. He had never seen his wife so terrified in his life. Not even when a rocket blew up and almost took out one of the labs. She was so scared that it was unbelievable. The doctor ordered an immediate C-Section. They knocked out his wife because she was starting to panic so much and they didn't want to risk the baby's health anymore than they had to. It seemed like the whole damned thing lasted for an eternity.

"James?" she asked, still sounding like an angel.

He wiped away his tears as fast as he could, and tried to put on a normal face so he could tell her. He almost passed out from the news, and this would damage his wife in a way that he didn't want to imagine in any way.

"Morning, Hon. You had me so worried." He said as he sat by her bedside.

She was still waking up and trying to focus her vision to her surroundings. So it was safe to say that she hadn't noticed her husband's red eyes, or the trails his dried tears had left on his face. There was just her beautiful smile as she gazed her blue sapphire eyes down her body and noticed the dramatic drop of her once protruding stomach.

"Talk about a great way to loose weight." She joked as she grasped husband's hand and felt him embrace hers in both of his hands and kiss it. He was so strong and brave, but an old injury in his years at High School kept him from venturing into the heavens themselves. So he decided to help others reach that place of mystery instead. He cared so much for others that she felt lucky that he loved her. As she looked into his face, she could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. The pain. Something wasn't right at all. "James?" she asked him.

"There – ah, - there was some kind of complication. The baby somehow had her umbilical cord tangled around her neck." James said.

"James, did they get our baby out in time? James, where's our baby?" she asked him as felt that icy cold panic return to her. It grew even worse as tears began to flow more and more down his face.

"They didn't get to her in time, honey." James said as his voice cracked.

Her heart broke into more pieces than any puzzle or broken vase could ever make. The fear was replaced by the most horrible kind of pain imaginable. The kind of pain that no parent should have to feel as it tore apart everything she had. She just latched onto her husband like he was a life preserver and cried her pain and anguish out into the stillness of the hospital room and into the cold unfeeling weather outside. Her sobs came out in ragged screams as every single word her husband had told her sank in. The life she had felt for nine months, the one she had vowed to care and protect as it grew inside of her body, the one she so desperately wanted to hold and love was gone from her. All she could do was scream her pain into the cold night as sorrow drove its sword deeper and deeper into their hearts.

* * *

Outside her room, everyone she had gotten to know on the maternity ward had to do their best to keep from crying themselves. Anne was such a very caring woman and had become a good friend to everyone on that floor. Even the old janitor that complained of every single thing and person in his life had to do his best to keep from crying as they heard her screams piercing through the closed hospital door. They couldn't believe what had happened to her. Everyone was looking forward to the birth of her daughter, and most of them had arranged her baby shower a few weeks earlier. The news of her daughter's death was one of the hardest blows this floor had ever taken. The last time something this bad happened was when a young mother had delivered a micro preemie a year ago. It was so sad to watch that small child struggle for life and only to loose.

It was almost even harder for the young doctor as he finished filling out paperwork as he took his handkerchief and wiped the sweat away from his brow. He had to deliver Anne's baby, and dealing with the aftermath of it was a much harder strain than he could take. He quickly left the floor as Anne's screams of pain and anguish seemed to only get louder and echo in his ears. He soon found refuge in the small area where they had a few snack and drink machines and let out the breath he had been holding ever since the delivery. He was so scared that he was shaking, Shaking was never a good sign with a doctor, even if the doctor wasn't a surgeon. How he hated stress.

As he stood back up, he was greeted with nurse McKillan. She had been in the maternity ward for thirty out of her thirty-five years at this hospital. It seemed like almost nothing could melt her hardened exterior, even the cries of the new neural surgeon that could still be heard. She had assisted in the delivery, so how could she keep a hard face even now?

"You doing okay, doc?" she asked, but sounding like she could care less.

"I'm j-just a little nervous." He said.

"Then you better quit being nervous." She said as she drank her steaming hot coffee in one gulp and walked over to the shaking doctor. "If you want to pull this off, then you better straighten up pretty damn quick. I made the switch without anyone noticing, so all you have to do is make the delivery and give me my cut." She told him.

"How can you stand to do this?" he asked her.

"You'd be surprised at some of the things I've had to do over the years. Besides, I'm not the one with a gambling debt to pay off. Now the people are here, and they're waiting. Now go do your job." She said as she walked out and looked in the direction of Anne's painful crying. "You know, I never really liker anyway. Too damn cheerful for my taste." The nurse said and walked off.

"What a bitch." The man said as he wiped off the rest of his sweat from his face, straightened his clothes, and went to the nursery.

As he walked in, he couldn't help but glance at the empty basinet with the name Possible on it. He hated to do this, but he needed the money to save his hands and possibly his life. He made his way to the lat row of basinets, in the upper corner. The old bat of a nurse had cleared the place of nurses for a few minutes, and that should give him enough time to do what he needed. He stopped at the basinet that had a small little girl with dark hair peeking out from underneath her pink cap that kept her head warm. Already, he could tell that she was going to have her mother's looks to accompany her father's dark hair. She should be laying in the empty basinet and giving Anne and her husband joy right now. No, he couldn't back out now. Too many questions would be asked about the baby of a resident being switched with the still born of a Lowerton prostitute. He couldn't back out of this now, he needed that money. May God forgive him one day.

It didn't take him that long to carry the sleeping baby to the waiting room on the other side of the maternity ward. He was thankful that the baby was sleeping and not crying. He didn't want to answer too many questions right now and just wanted to get this over with. He reached the closed door of the waiting room and looked through the window. With a sigh of relief, he saw his old college roommate, George, sitting in the waiting room. George had his wife and two older children with him as they waited patiently for him. All of their hair was black, so the baby should blend in perfectly with them. Thank Christ that this baby wasn't born with her mother's red hair.

He took one more cleansing breath as he tried his best to relax and looked through the window again. He knocked on the glass, getting his old friend's attention. He just gave them a smile as he stepped away from the door, and they all came rushing out of the waiting room. George and his wife loved having kids and had what could be called a small fortune thanks to their families and jobs. So they had decided that they wanted as many kids as possible. Sadly, it looked like that had ended with their second child. The doctors they had seen told them that her uterus was shot. George and himself had met in a restaurant a few weeks ago, and George told him this right after he lost a couple of thousand dollars on several horse races and poker games. The old bat of a nurse had also told him about her "side job" and made everything look like they were bribing a lawyer to further the adoption of a child to an unwed mother. Now once he gave them the baby, they gave him the last check and his ass was out of a sling.

"How did everything go?" George asked.

"Everything went perfectly. The papers are signed, and you'll get them in a few days. And this little bundle is your brand new daughter." The young doctor said with a smile as he gave the newborn infant to the anxious young woman, Loraine, who had a large smile. The woman was beautiful, but how could anyone stand to wear black lipstick?

"Oh George, she's so beautiful. Thank you so much!" the young woman said as she kissed the doctor's cheek. "You're a saint for helping us. I don't know how we can thank you." She said as she started to cry when the infant grasped her finger.

"You don't have to do anything. But that shyster is looking for his last payment and I don't want him to double anything." The young doctor said.

"Of course. Thank you again." George said as he gave his friend the check and hugged him tightly.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" he asked them.

"Sheila. It was my grandmother's name. Sheila Gogh." The woman said as the baby curled up close to her body.

_

* * *

**23 and a half years later.**_

Anne popped her neck as she stretched her arms. She was tired and sore from the heavy work load of the day. Several brain surgeries could really ware out a doctor, no matter how skilled they were. She also felt bad about Ron and Kim. A few days ago, they came in with Kim's mission clothes in ruins after a mission against her husband's old college colleague Drew Lipski. Of course, he was going by Dr. Drakken now. Not only could Anne not fix Kim's clothes, but they were no longer in production. And poor Ron got so sick when one of her patience flat lined. They brought the patient back, but Ron saw the opening in the man's head and the exposed brain. Her daughter Kim had grown up around her work and it didn't phase her. Ronald hadn't and lost the contents of his lunch in no time flat.

She had to find a way to make things up to both of them. Ron was his daughter's best friend and currently her boyfriend, but she saw him as another son. She was so happy that they finally decided to start dating each other, after all this time. Of course, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person her other child could have met. Would she have met someone that made her happy like Ron did with Kim? Anne closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. After all these years, she never got over that.

Her and James had never told Kim or the boys about their older sister. They had tried so many times, but it just destroyed their hearts every time they even thought about it. How do you tell your children that they have a sister that never had a chance to live? She just shook the thoughts from her mind. She had Kimberly and her two sons to think about, and everyone was going to be hungry by the time they got home. At least her shift was over and she could finally leave. It had been a long day, and she needed to be around the ones she loved.

She hung her white coat in her locker and gathered the rest of her things. She slipped on her worn overcoat over her frame and started to make her way through the large hospital. She had enough of seeing living brains for one day, so brain loaf was out of the question for tonight.

"See you later Anne." Darcy said, who was one of the nurses that started working here when she had begun her internship.

"Good night, Darcy. Take care of yourself." Anne said to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Nurse McKillian died a few days ago." Darcy said to her.

"You're kidding." Anne said as she walked back to the nurse's station that her friend was trying to organize. "I thought that mean old witch would never die. What happened?" Anne asked. She didn't like spending time with the old woman because she acted like she hated everybody, but she still cared a little bit.

"Remember when she took early retirement a few years back?" Darcy asked her.

"I remember. We threw her a going away party, and she spit in the coffee in return." Anne said.

"Well, it turned out she had lung cancer. It finally got the best of her a few days ago." Darcy said.

"My God, I never knew." Anne said.

"Girl, none of us did. She was as friendly as the ice berg that sunk the Titanic. I don't know why, but that woman hated everybody." Darcy said.

"It's still sad to hear about her passing away. Take care of yourself, Darcy. Don't go too crazy." Anne said as she started to walk off again.

"Too late." Darcy called out, brining a soft chuckle to Anne's lips.

As Anne finally reached the bottom floor, she let out a small groan as she saw the main entrance of the hospital. They decided that the hospital's main entrance needed a complete makeover, so the entire entrance was dismantled and had several construction crews working on it. She had been working such a long day that she completely forgot about it. That meant she would have to leave using the Emergency Room exit and walk to the other side of the hospital to get to her car. She loved working here, especially with the people, but this place could really get on her nerves.

As she made her way through the ER, she couldn't help but grimace at some of the people that were waiting with open wounds. Anne almost did a double take as she saw a man talking with another person with an ice pack covering an open head wound. And she thought her daughter could do anything. She was almost out the door when she tripped over a purse that was on the ground. Anne stumbled for a moment, but caught herself before she could fall.

"Damn it." The purse's owner cursed.

"I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Anne said as she tried to help the woman put all her things back in her purse.

"No, I should have put it somewhere else." The other woman said.

As Anne handed her a few items of make-up, she noticed that the woman's hands were pale, and could have sworn they had a slight green tint.

"Are you feeling well? You look awfully pale." Anne said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that." The woman said as they stood, and finally had a chance to get a good look at each other's faces. Both of them instantly recognized the other in a heartbeat as both of them tried to hold back a gasp.

"Shego?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Oh crap, Kimmie's mom." The pale thief said as her eyes half bugged out of her head. "I think I should be going." She said as picked up her purse with her left hand, and began to wince as she did so.

"What did you do to your arm?" Miss Possible asked her. She remembered when she and Kim went on a mission together and their run in with Drew and the thief in front of her. Kim had told her father and her of their encounters, and seeing this villainess did make Anne's blood boil a little. But the fact that this woman would risk being in the middle of a public ER had to mean something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I'm fine." The woman said, trying to leave the ER as fast as she could but only winced and let out a small groan as she tried to vainly use her left arm again.

"It's obvious you're not fine. What did you do to the arm?" Anne asked her.

"I said,"

"Look Shego, I know the history between you and my daughter. I also know about the colorful line of work you do, but I'm a doctor first and foremost. Now you can either tell me what happened and let me treat you, or I can call security and tell them a wanted criminal is here." She told the villainess.

"There lies my other problem, Doc. How do I know you won't call the cops after you treat me?" she asked the woman.

"That depends if you stop acting stubborn and actually behave." Anne told her.

Shego was impressed with the way the doctor was talking to her. The look on her face, the tone of her voice, and the way she was talking to her reminded her too much of her own mother. No one had ever talked to her like that since she was a small child. But her arm was killing her and she knew she couldn't treat it by herself. And there as no way on this earth she was going to let Drakken lay a finger on her. Ever since he put that control chip on her, she wouldn't even let him give her so much as a handshake.

"Okay. But can we at least do this some place quiet?" Shego asked her, giving in.

"Exam Room four should be cleared." Anne said as she led the villainess back into the ER, and into the empty examining room. "So what did you do to your arm?" Anne asked her as she set her things down and Shego removed the black jacket she wore, revealing that she was in a simple dark green blouse and an old pair of jeans.

"Drakken's latest plan." Shego said as she removed the blouse.

"The fake college?" Anne asked her.

"I see Kimmie keeps you up to date. When we ran out of there, I think I tripped over something. I went tumbling down a hill and hit a tree. Of course, I found out that Drakken had tripped me." Shego growled.

"Why did he trip you?" Anne asked as she examined the pale woman's left arm.

"Who knows? When we got back to the lair, I gave him a piece of my mind before telling him I was taking a leave of absence." Shego said and groaned as Anne raised her arm.

"You always use violence as a way to talk?" Anne asked.

"Not all the time." Shego said, and caught the look Anne was giving her. "Okay, most of the time. I grew up with four brothers, that's the only way you could communicate with those idiots." Shego said.

"I met them, and I think I'm starting to see part of the reason you switched sides." Anne told her.

"Thank God I'm not the only one." Shego said with a slight chuckle.

"You've got a rather nasty cut across your shoulder. I'll treat the wound, and do some blood work to make sure there isn't any infection. But I'm afraid your shoulder is dislocated." Anne told her.

"I was afraid of that. It's going to be a bitch putting it back in." Shego said as she rubbed her injured shoulder.

"You've dislocated it before?" Anne asked her.

"No offence Doc, but look at the line of work I'm in." Shego said as she grabbed a tongue depressor from the counter when Anne wasn't looking.

"Ask a stupid question. Well, - Shego?" Anne asked as she saw Shego put the tongue depressor in her mouth and slammed her shoulder against the door frame as hard as she possibly could; letting out a muffled scream as she kept her mouth closed and splintering the tongue depressor. She tried her best not to cry, but she had tears coming down her face anyway.

Out of her old motherly instinct, she held the villainess in a warming embrace and leaned the woman's head against her shoulder. She slowly stroked Shego's hair, trying to help her ease the pain away as Shego let a few ragged breaths escape. Shego had done her best to keep many of her feelings hidden, but when she was feeling pain like this? Screw the tough act. After a little bit, Shego straightened herself up and wiped away her tears and began to blush.

"I bet I looked stupid there for a minute." Shego grumbled.

"No you didn't. You'd be surprised at how some people act when they have a joint snapped back into place. Shego, I would have put your shoulder back in its place. Of course, it still would have hurt." Anne said.

"I know, but I just wanted to get it over with. I'm not good when it comes to pain." She said.

"Well, all I need to do now is to take a blood sample." Anne said.

"Can you please make it quick?" Shego said as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Anne asked as she readied a syringe.

"I'm okay, I just don't like needles." She said. "Tell me when it's over." Shego said as she bit her lip.

"Already done." Anne said with a smile.

"Huh?" Shego asked.

"I took it when you were talking." Anne said as she labeled the vial holding the crimson liquid. "That's another thing you have in common with Kimberly." Anne said.

"I didn't need to know that. Wait, another?" Shego asked her.

"You never noticed? You and Kim have several things in common." Anne said.

"I so did not need to hear that." Shego grumbled as she put her blouse back on while Anne just chuckled.

"I'm going to say this once, and I'll deny it if it gets out. Thank you for everything. You remind me a lot of my mother." Shego said.

"Your welcome. Was your mother a doctor?" Anne asked her.

"No, she was an architect."

"Was?" Anne asked her.

"She died a couple of years of ago." Shego said as she put her coat back on.

"I'm sorry." Anne said.

"Hey, you didn't know." Shego said.

"_ANNE!" _a nurse shouted outside, startling both women.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Anne said as she exited the exam room and saw a man being rushed in that was strapped down to a gurney.

Anne was rushing to the nurse that looked as pale as one of the hospital sheets, she looked at the man strapped to the gurney and gasped when she saw his face. The man had thinning grey hair, and circular glasses with thick frames that now had cracked lenses. But she still knew him, she had known him since she started working in the hospital. His name was Doctor Greg Nelson; he worked in the maternity ward.

"Anne!" the nurse, Allison, called to her.

"Alli, what in God's name happened to Greg?" Anne asked her.

"There was a police chase and his car crashed into a ditch." The nurse said as she tried to get a handle on the situation as she gripped Anne's arms.

"You mean his car was knocked off the road by the crook?" Anne asked her.

"No, Anne. He was the one they were chasing." Ali said.

"What? Why?" Anne asked in shock.

"Anne, when nurse McKillain died, she wrote a very long confession. Anne, she had been stealing new born babies and switching them with still borns." Allison said.

"What?" Anne asked; shocked at hearing the news.

"I just found out from the police. She was selling them to the highest bidder. Anne, she wrote that Greg had been helping her since his second year here." Allison said.

Anne's eyes widened when she heard the last bit of news. His second year was when she started her residency and her pregnancy with her first daughter. Could he have?

"Ma'am?" an officer asked, snapping Anne out of her train of thought.

"Y-yes?" she asked as she tried to straighten her thoughts out.

"I'm Detective Dannon. Do you know the perp?" he asked.

"Um, yes I do. I've known him since I started working here." Anne said.

"How long has that been?" he asked.

"Almost twenty-four years."

"Good, then maybe you can answer a few questions. We recently found out that he was aiding in the kidnapping of new born children and selling them. According to our information, he was a doctor for several expecting mothers. Is there any way you can get me a list of those patience?" he asked her.

"Um, some of our records might be stored elsewhere. I'll see what I can do about getting as many as I can." Anne told him.

"Thank you, Miss. We can use that list as soon as possible." He said and walked to the room where they were working on the doctor's injuries.

Anne just started walking, she didn't even know where. Every part of her was numb as her brain tried to process everything she had just found out. He and that old gargoyle of a nurse had been selling children? How could they do that? How could they hurt so many people? But there was something else nagging at her. Something that was making her sick and a part of her brain did not want to even try to touch. She didn't even realize she had wondered back into the exam room that Shego was in; not until the villainess shook her out of her trance.

"Dr. P? Are you okay?" she asked the woman.

"I can't believe he's been doing that." Anne said.

"I overheard about that doctor. Was he a friend of yours?" Shego asked her.

"Yes, he was. B-but he was my doctor when I was pregnant." Anne said.

"You mean with Kimmie?"

"N-no. My first daughter." Anne said.

This bit of information floored Shego like she was a bug on a Nascar racing track.

"First daughter?" Shego asked her.

"When James and I got married, I became pregnant right away. Greg was my doctor throughout my entire pregnancy. When I went into labor, everything was okay. T-then the baby's heart rate started to slow. They were going to perform a C-Section, and I was so terrified. H-he told me they were going to knock me out because he didn't know if my emotional state would do any more harm." Anne said.

"No offence, but that sounds a little weird." Shego said.

She wasn't a medical expert, but she had been in and out of hospitals enough to know when something didn't sound right.

"I know. But I was young and worried about my baby. When I woke up, James told me the baby's umbilical cord had strangled her. It took me four years to be willing to try and have another baby." Anne said.

"I'm sorry. Wait a minute, now you're thinking?" Shego asked as she pointed her thumb in the direction where the trauma room sat that had the injured doctor.

"They said he had been doing this since the first year of my residency. What if my baby didn't die? W-what if he took her? Oh my God, what did he do?" Anne asked as she started to cry and become hysterical.

"Dr. P. Dr. P, listen to me. I'm sure the cops are going to handle this with extreme care. With cases like this one, they usually try to." Shego said, trying to calm Anne down.

"She would have to almost be twenty-four by now. If she's alive, I missed her growing up." Anne said.

"HEY, ANNE!" Shego shouted, getting her attention. "I know the cops have a handle on this. But here's a question for you. How about we pay the good doctor a visit after they patch him up?" Shego asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Shego, I'm not like that. I don't think I could." Anne said.

"Well think about all those parents he's screwed over. How many lives do you think he's ruined by doing that to them?" Shego asked her, and saw the look in Anne's face change.

She could tell she was mainly thinking about her case, but she was also thinking about the others he had hurt.

"I'll call home and tell them I'll be late." Anne said.

* * *

It was late in the evening, almost morning, when he was finally transferred to a private room. The only sound was the sound of the dripping IV and the heart monitor, and his only light was the soft glow of a lamp that was over the bed. The now older doctor was resting in the stiff mattress bed with stitches going across his face. He had several stitches all over his body, and his legs and one arm was wrapped in a plaster cast. He had a small oxygen tube plugged into his nostrils as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. A thin blue piece of material which was laughingly called a blanket was covering him from the waist down.

He was jolted awake when he felt the sharp sting of a slap across his face. He jumped with a start and started gasping as his eyes got used to the surrounding darkness of the room, and finally recognized the woman whose face was partially lit by the low glow of the overhead lamp.

"Anne? How did you get in here? I'm not supposed to have visitors." He said.

"Greg, we have to talk." Anne said, her face showing no emotion.

"I can't talk about anything right now, Anne." He said and gasped when he heard someone step next to the left side of his bed.

"Let me to introduce you to a new friend I made today." Anne said.

"Now doctor, we're going to play a little game of twenty questions. And if we don't like the answers you tell us." Shego said as she lit both of her hands, illuminating her face in an eerie light and angle. The reaction was what Shego expected as his catheter bag filled halfway.

"Anne, I don't understand. What's going on?" he asked his long time colleague.

"Twenty-four years ago, Greg. My C-Section. I want to know what happened." Anne said.

"I don't know what you mean. It was like I told you." He said.

"You know, Dr. P, I always found IV bags interesting. Especially what happens when you do this." Shego said as she squeezed it and caused the man to groan and his eyes widen.

Anne didn't like what Shego was doing, but remembered their deal. If Anne didn't want Shego's methods to continue, she just said the word. The man gasped for air as Shego stopped squeezing the bag.

"We found out about what you were doing, Greg. McKillian confessed everything before she died, so I want to know right now! Is my daughter alive?" Anne asked him.

"Anne, there was nothing I could do. She died before I could get her out, I've told you all this." He said, and groaned as Shego squeezed his IV bag again.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, I'LL TALK!" Greg said and tried to regain his breath as Shego let the bag go.

"My daughter, Greg! Did you take her?" Anne asked him.

"Yes, I did." He said.

Anne's eyes widened in horror at his answer and could feel her anger starting to rise.

"Why?" she asked him.

He didn't answer right away, and this just angered Anne even more. Anne walked to where Shego was and squeezed the bag.

"WHY?" Anne demanded.

"I had a bad gambling problem and I needed the money. If I didn't pay, they would kill me. McKillian found out and told me her idea. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice after the lone sharks killed my cat. I didn't want to, Anne. Not to you."

"Bullshit." Shego said.

"Then whose little girl is buried in my daughter's grave?" Anne asked him, trying her best to keep her bile down that her disgust was forcing up.

"She was a still born from a prostitute. I'm surprised that baby made it to term; the woman's tox screen was a nightmare." Greg said.

"So you made me believe that my daughter was dead? For twenty-four years, you had me believe I did something wrong? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Anne shouted and squeezed the bag again.

"Dr. P, stop! Calm down, we need to find out more. Remember?" Shego asked as she made the doctor let the IV go.

"I'm sorry." Anne said.

"Don't be." Shego said as they turned back to the injured doctor.

"Why did you keep selling babies?" Shego asked him.

"The money I got was incredible. It was like a drug and I wanted more. So I kept selling them." He said.

"Who did you sell my daughter to?" Anne asked.

"I don't remember." He said.

"Wrong answer." Shego said as squeezed, but not as hard as Anne.

"Okay! He was one of my old college roommates! They were having trouble having a daughter, so I made it look like a crooked lawyer could arrange the adoption."

"What's his name?" Shego asked him.

"I can't remember." He said, but his eyes widened as Shego reached for the bag gain.

"Stop! I only remember his first name, honestly. It was George." He said.

"Thank you, Greg. You can go do your little dance in hell now." Anne said as she and Shego left the room.

As Shego closed the door, she removed the tape recorder from her pocket and hit the stop button. She'd have to do a little editing, but she thought the police would be interested in this little confession.

'_George, huh? That's the same as my dad's name.'_ Shego thought as they left.

* * *

"That son of a bitch stole my baby from me. All these years I thought she was dead, and she's alive. I can't believe this." Anne said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, at least we found out what we needed. Maybe Nerd Linger can find out who this college buddy is." Shego said.

"It's not that, Shego. My daughter's a grown woman now. I missed her childhood, her teen years. Her first words, her first steps. I'll never now what they were like. I missed my baby's whole life. He robbed me of that." Anne said as she cried her heart out.

Shego didn't know what to do. She was from a family of all men, and it was rare if any of them ever had a breakdown like this. She didn't know what to do. With a small frown, she decided to try give the doctor a hug to see if it would make her stop. As soon as she did though, she ended up feeling like she was locked in a death grip.

"It – it's going to be okay?" Shego asked as she just let the doctor cry.

She knew the woman was in pain, but she couldn't help but feel like she was in an embarrassing situation. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that one.

"I'm sorry for that. This is just so," Anne said.

"Feels like you just had the world turned upside down?" she asked her.

Anne just nodded. "I can't believe he did that to me. To my baby."

"Let's have Kim's computer geek friend look into that quack's past. Maybe we can find a lead." Shego said.

"Good idea." Anne said as they walked to her car.

"So what was her name?" Shego asked.

"What?"

"Your daughter's name." Shego said.

"Oh. Her name was – I mean, is Hannah." She said.

"That's a nice name." Shego said.

"It was my Aunt's name. She was the reason I wanted to become a doctor. I just can't help but wonder what she looks like now. Has she had a nice life? Is she married? Oh God, I could have grandchildren." Anne said as they approached the doctor's car.

"One thing at a time, doc. How about we meet tomorrow at your place and take it from there?" Shego asked her.

"That sounds all right. Out of curiosity, why are you helping me?" Anne asked her. Out of the two times she met this women, she never got the impression that she was helpful in any way.

"Old habits die hard. It's one soft spot from my mom I decided to keep." Shego told her.

"Thank you." Anne said.

"One thing we'll need to know is her birthday." Shego said.

"That's an easy one. September 4th, 1984." Anne said, but turned when Shego let out a very loud gasp. "Shego, are you okay?" she asked the villainess.

"That's my birthday." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad so many people like my story so far. Originally, this was going to be a one shot, but I wrote so much that I thought it could be just two chapters. Well, because of your reviews and so many hits to is so far, I decided to re-write the econd chapter. It's been re-written three times so far, and now it looks like this story will go into another chapter. I hope you like what I wrote for this one, and that you like the second installment.

* * *

Some Wounds Don't Heal

By FAH3

2.

"I can't believe this. I'm still having a hard time believing this." Shego said as her and Anne drove into the suburban area of Go City.

They weren't able to meet the next day as they had planned. Shego had to let her shoulder heal and mainly try and convince herself that it was a coincidence that she and Dr. Possible's daughter had the same birthday, that there wasn't anyway she could be related to the cheerleader. But Shego had to be sure of it. She was able to convince Anne to go with her to Go City and actually find out, especially that the news of the good doctor's actions were now in almost every newspaper and new station ever known.

Anne was able to convince Kim to let her car for a while, but she lied to her family about why and told them she was heading to a medical conference. She hated lying like that, but she didn't want to tell everyone that there was a slim chance that she had found her long lost daughter until she got all the facts straight. There was already one thing that she and Shego already had in common. They needed to see it to believe it.

"Shego, you could just have the same birthdays in common. We won't know anything until we talk to your father." Anne said to her.

"I hope so, but I'm getting that gut feeling that says 'I doubt it.' Of course, I don't know about the talking part." Shego said.

"Excuse me?" Anne asked, not really understanding what Shego has just said.

"After mom died, dad spent a lot of his time being involved in his work as a contractor. When the meteor hit, and Hego had his so-called brilliant idea, he just buried himself even deeper in it." Shego said.

"Then how are we going to find out about you birth?" Anne asked her.

"When we left, dad put a bunch of our medical records and other stuff in an old filling cabinet. If we're lucky, it'll all still be in there." Shego said.

"Please tell me were not going to break into your father's house." Anne said.

"I figure since I'm his daughter, it's not really breaking in." _'I'll just consider it a bonus if he isn't my dad.'_ Shego thought to herself.

"Why don't we talk about something else? What was your mother like?" Anne asked.

"She wasn't a saint, but she was mom. She was a bit sarcastic and didn't have a lot of patience when people were trying to blow smoke at her, which probably explains my attitude and look." Shego said.

"Look?" Anne asked.

"She was kind of a Goth person. She didn't wear all the dark makeup or weird jewelry, but she liked to wear black lipstick with black clothes. That might explain why I like wearing black so much. And it matches everything else about me." Shego said as she waved at her black hair and green skin.

"Did she die when the meteor crashed?" Anne asked, taking a chance to find out.

"No, she didn't. Mom always loved to have kids. She told me that when she and dad got married, they wanted to have at least twelve kids." Shego said.

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, twelve. One night when I was little, I couldn't go to sleep and went to get a drink. I overheard mom and dad arguing about something. It turned out that mom found out she was pregnant, but dad was against it. I overheard them saying that after her last pregnancy, the doctor said that another one could seriously damage her health. She didn't care and she was having the baby, so that was the end of the discussion. When she decided she was going to do something, she went and did it. She died after she had my twin brothers." Shego said.

"I'm so sorry, Shego." Anne said.

"It's okay. My brothers and I looked out for the twins afterward. We knew mom just wanted us to be safe and happy, so we guarded each other like hawks. But every so often, I feel guilty that she died because of me." Shego said as she watched the passing landscape.

"How did she die because of you?" Anne asked her.

"Because being pregnant with me is what killed her." Shego said.

"Shego, you know that's not true." Anne said to her.

"My brain does, but my feelings don't. But if this turns out – I can't even think about it." Shego said as she leaned her head against the head rest.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why were you named Shego?" Anne asked her.

"I was wondering when someone was finally going to ask me that. When the twins were learning how to talk, they couldn't say our names right. They kept trying to say both of our first and last names, and it came out different. Instead of trying to correct them, we just let them go with it and their nick names for us stuck ever since." Shego said with a smile.

"That's so cute. When Kim was learning how to tie her shoes, she had put her shoes on the wrong feet. When I corrected her, she kept saying 'This is my right foot and this is my wrong foot' for a week." Anne said with a smile.

Shego did laugh a little at the story. She didn't want to admit it, but that was a cute story. Maybe she could use it for a little blackmail. But this trip was turning out longer than she thought, and she didn't feel like letting out old skeletons. There were just too many bad memories. Not wanting to talk anymore, Shego reclined the seat back and tried to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

It wasn't that much longer that Shego and Anne arrived at the small home her father lived in. When all of the siblings decided to live in the Go Tower, he didn't see the need of keeping their old large house and bought this smaller one. It wasn't easy living with her dad, always doing his best to keep his feelings in check and not letting anyone see him cry; especially when it came to her mother. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but nothing in Shego's life ever was. 

"Are you ready?" Anne asked as they stepped out of the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shego said as she took a deep breath.

Shego knocked on the door, but no one answered. She gave it a harder knock, but still nothing. Shego let out a small growl of frustration as she looked through the door's small built in window.

"No one's home?" Anne asked her.

"What gave you the first clue, Sherlock?" Shego asked in frustration. "Sorry. It was a force of habit." She said.

"So you have a key?" Anne asked her.

"Sure, I got it right here." Shego said as she ignited a finger and shot a small emerald fire ball through the deadbolt and the lock in the knob. With a good push with her shoulder, the door opened with a loud crack. "Ladies first." Shego said.

"If you haven't noticed, you're a woman too." Anne said as she walked.

"Woman? Yes. But I never said I was a lady." Shego said as she followed the doctor inside and propped a chair against the door to keep it closed.

"Where would your father keep his filling cabinet?" Anne asked.

"Last time I saw it was before he moved into this place, and that was years ago." Shego said.

"You didn't see it the last time you were here?" she asked her.

"I didn't really look for it." Shego said. "So it's either going to be in his office or the attic." Shego said.

"I hope you liked playing Finders Keepers growing up." Anne said as they started looking through the house.

"When one of my brothers found something I liked, I just took it." Shego said with a sly grin.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." Anne said as they looked through the house.

It took a little over five minutes, but they finally found the room that had been turned into an office, along with the old metal filling cabinet. As Shego was trying to move enough of her father's around to clear enough room for the drawers to open when Anne noticed one small detail.

"Shego, did these always need a key?" Anne asked her.

"A key?" Shego asked as she looked. "Ah, crap in a handbag." Shego grumbled.

"Where did you learn that?" Anne asked her.

"I kept getting grounded when I cursed, so I tried to think of something else to say." Shego said as she formed a small plasma orb and stuck it into the key hole of the desired drawer. "Fire in the hole." Shego said as she and Anne stood back and watched as the small explosion shot the drawer out of the cabinet like a bullet out of a gun.

"Well, that worked." Anne said, still a little amazed at what she saw.

"No, it just means I'm rusty. Last time I did that to a filling cabinet, I blew out all the drawers." Shego said.

Anne didn't want to know any details, so she didn't ask. Her and Shego began looking through the many folders in the drawer, trying to find any clue about Shego's birth.

"Didn't they ever talk to you about the day you were born?" Anne asked her.

"I would ask, but they always said everything was normal. Not a lot to talk about." Shego said.

"That's a little odd. From my experience, there isn't such a thing as a normal birth. Wait, I think I found something." Anne said as she found a binder that was just labeled kids.

To her amazement, it contained all the medical records to all of Shego's brothers, but the file with all the medical information about Shego was in the back.

"Find anything interesting?" Shego asked sarcastically as Anne began to flip through the papers.

"You're allergic to penicillin; which is another thing you have in common with Kim."

"Oh, great." Shego groaned, not wanting to hear that she yet had another thing in common with the cheerleader.

"Shego, I don't think you're going to like this." Anne said.

"If it's another thing I have in common with your daughter, I'm gonna," Shego started as she looked up, but stopped when she saw what Anne was reading. "Is that what I think it is?" Shego asked her.

"It's an adoption certificate for Shelia Gogh." Anne said.

"Oh my God." Shego said as the shock hit her.

Shego yanked the document from the folder and looked at it. This just couldn't be right. All her life, she had asked if she was adopted just because of her brothers' idiocy, but she never imagined that it was true. She kept looking at it over again and again, like it would change if she kept doing so. Each time she saw the printing, her heart kept sinking lower and lower. Her parents had lied to her the whole time. All those years of her thinking that they were her mother and father wasn't true. She glanced at the paper one more time to make sure she was reading it correctly, when she noticed something. It was small and any other set of eyes would have missed it, but it was there.

The official seal on the document, there was something off about it. Shego had forged numerous documents over the years as a villain, including official documents. That's why this seal was bugging her. She didn't know why, but there was something off about it.

"Did you snag Kimmie's little communicator?" Shego asked Anne.

"I've got one the boys made me." Anne said.

"Can you contact the nerd linger and get him to take a look at this?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I just need to be sure about something." Shego said.

Anne looked at Shego's face and saw the concern in it, but she also saw something else. She was frightened. In all the stories Kim had told her about this woman, almost a living Wonder Woman, she hadn't ever heard of this woman being afraid. In that moment, she seemed to look more like a frightened child than she did a feared criminal. Anne removed the device from her pocket and activated the link to Wade like the boys had showed her.

"_Morning Dr. Possible."_ Wade said in his usual cheerful disposition.

"Wade, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Anne said.

"_Sure. What do you need?"_ he asked.

"A friend of mine needs an adoption paper to be analyzed. Do you think you can do something to tell me anything about it?" Anne asked him.

"_No problem. The Kimmunicator 2.0 has an advanced scanner built into it. Just run the back of it a few times over the document for me to get a full scan."_ Wade said.

Anne did as Wade instructed her while Shego sat against her father's desk, biting down on her lower lip. Saying her nerves were about frayed would be a huge understatement at the moment. She couldn't help but pop her fingers one at a time as she waited on both of them to finish. What only took a minute or two seemed to past like years to Shego at that moment.

"_I've got a full digital copy on my end. Let's see what's so – whoa." _Wade said, causing Shego to look up.

"What is it, Wade?" Anne asked.

"_Whoever was suspicious of this has a good reason to be. This document is a fake."_ Wade said.

"How can you tell?" Anne asked him.

"_It's the official seal. Many states change the way these seals are printed after a while to avoid falsifying records. I tapped into the database, and this doesn't match any on record. It's good, but it's still a fake. This adoption wasn't legal."_ Wade said to her.

"T-thank you, Wade." Anne said and deactivated the link.

"And I thought the day the comet hit was one of the worst days of my life." Shego said. "Never mind my mother dying since she wasn't my mother." Shego said as her fists started to clinch. "How could they not tell me?" she growled to herself as her hands began to give off a faint green light.

"What the hell happened here?" a gruff voice called out from the living room, causing Shego's fists to tighten.

That's when the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway to the office. He was a tall man that was wearing a suit that looked like it needed to see a washing machine as soon as possible, with what was left of his black hair thinning and receding while half of it had turned gray. He wore a pair of thick black framed glasses while a full salt and pepper beard covered the lower half of his face.

"Shego? You better have a good explanation for all of this!" he said as he saw the state his office was in, not to mention the broken frame of the front door.

"Me? You better have a pretty damn good explanation for this!" Shego said as she grabbed the adoption certificate and shoved it in his face.

"W-where? When did you find out about this?" he asked her, shocked to discover what his daughter found.

"I think the more appropriate question is WHY IS IT FAKE?!" Shego shouted.

"What do you mean fake?" her father asked her.

"Don't give me that crap. This thing is a fake. F-A-K-E, FAKE!" Shego shouted.

"She's telling the truth, sir. We just found out ourselves." She said to him.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Dr. Anne Possible. I'm a Nero Surgeon at Middleton General." She told the man.

"Then can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Shego growled.

"Shego, just sit down and cool off." Anne said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But," Shego started.

"Shego, being mad won't get us anything any faster. Now just sit down and cool it." Anne told her in a firmer voice.

Shego sat down in her father's office chair and bean to fume as Anne took a deep breath.

"Can someone tell me when I stepped into the Twilight Zone?" he asked.

"Sir, do you know a Dr. Greg Nelson?" Anne asked, wanting to get down to business.

"Greg? Of course I know him. He's an old roommate of mine from college. But I don't see what that has to do with,"

"Your old roommate was arrested for selling newborn babies as a hobby." Shego said to him.

"Do what?" her father asked.

"It's true, Mr. Gogh. It's all over the news and the newspapers. And right now, I need you to tell me how you adopted your daughter." Anne said to the man.

"Greg? No, it can't be. There's got to be some sort of mistake." He said.

"There's no mistake, dad. He told us to our faces what he's been doing." Shego said as she stood back up.

"But what does this have to do with you?" he asked her.

"Because there's a good chance she's one of the babies he took." Anne told him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" he asked her.

"Because she's probably my real mother, _daddy_!" Shego spat.

"What? B-but," her dad sputtered before he sat in the chair his daughter had occupied not too long ago.

"Sir, I beg you. What happened when you adopted Shego?" Anne asked him.

"My wife and I wanted to have a daughter, we always did. But the doctor told her she couldn't have anymore children, that all the stress she had endured through her last pregnancy had taken too great a toll on her.

I ran into Greg one day and we had a cup of coffee at a local restaurant, and I and told him we were trying to adopt. He told me never to tell anyone, but he knew a lawyer that could speed up everything and get us a baby for a certain price." He said.

"So you bought me? Just like that, you bought me like I was a car or something?" Shego asked him, starting to get upset.

"It wasn't like that! We just wanted a little girl. Besides, Greg told us you were the daughter of a teenage mother." George said.

"Well guess what? It turns out I was planned, I was wanted. You basically helped in kidnapping me." Shego told him.

"Shego, calm down." Her father said.

"NO, I WON'T! YOU KNEW ALL OF THIS THE WHOLE TIME! ALL MY LIFE, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS! THAT I WASN'T YOUR DAUGHTER! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT MOM DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Shego shouted.

"I did not!" the man said defensively.

"Like hell! I asked you so many times that if mom being pregnant with me is what killed her. AND ALL YOU DID WAS HIDE IN YOUR DAMN OFFICE! YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT HER DYING WAS MY FAULT!" Shego shouted.

"I – I didn't want you kids to think that – I didn't want to tell you about the adoption. You just fit into our family and – and I saw no reason to tell you the truth."

"You son of a bitch." Shego said as tears began to return full force while George started to break down and cry.

So it was true, all of it. Shego was one of the babies that quack had stolen from another family, and she had been bought like she was a Christmas ham. How do you buy a human life? She just stood there, frozen. She felt like all of her motor functions had decided to stop, and every part of her brain had screeched to a dead stop as the information sank in. She wasn't a Gogh. Everything she had known, her whole life, had been nothing but a lie. And her mother that she loved so much, one of her idols, had never really been her mother. All of this new knowledge felt like a weight that was slowly crushing her chest. Not knowing what to say or what to do, Shego bolted out of the room and out of the house. Anne followed not too far behind her.

* * *

"Shego, wait!" Anne called out to her as Shego reached the car. 

"I can't believe this! My whole life's a lie. I don't even who I am anymore. How can somebody do this? How can someone just decide to ruin people's lives?" Shego asked as tears started to make themselves known.

Anne held her in a tight hug, letting her cry her anguish out on her shoulder.

"It's all right; everything's going to be fine Shego." Anne said.

"Don't call me that; it's not my name. I'm not supposed to be named Shego, my name was supposed to be Hannah." Shego cried.

"It's all right. We still don't know if you're my daughter or not." Anne said.

"Come on, Doc. Look at everything. Dad and Nelson were roommates in college, and he just admitted to buying me from him like you get something from Wal-Mart." Shego said as she straightened up.

"Shego, there's one more test I need to do. And it's going to involve that blood sample I took." Anne said.

"A DNA test?" Shego asked her.

"I've got a friend in the hospital who can do a rush on it, but it'll probably take about a day to get the results." Anne told her.

"I don't care how long it takes, I just need to know." Shego said.

"Okay. As soon as we get back to Middleton, I'll have them do the test." Anne told her.

"Thanks." Shego said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Anne?" Darcy, Anne's friend, asked her as they sat in the empty private room. 

"Of course I'm sure about this, Darcy." Anne said as her friend removed the swab from the kit. "I need to know this as much as she does."

"I know that Anne. But do you think it's really her?" Darcy asked her.

"So far, everything's been pointing in the right direction. She has Hannah's birthday, and her father was Greg's roommate, and her adoption record was false. This has to be her, Darcy." Anne said.

"Here's hoping she is, Anne. You've been through too much already for this not to be. How has James taken all of this?" Darcy asked.

"I haven't told him yet." Anne said.

"Girl, are you out of your mind?" Darcy asked as she swabbed the inside of Anne's cheek, gathering enough cells for the DNA test.

"Well I can't just bring it up at dinner. How was your day dear? Oh, our dead little girl is actually alive because some greedy bastard wanted to make an extra buck?" Anne asked her.

"I wasn't suggesting you say it like that. But he has a right to know. That day Hannah was born, I never saw a man so devastated in all my life when Nelson said she was dead." Darcy said.

"We both took it hard, Darcy. Hannah was our first child, and that's why I want to wait. I couldn't stand to see James get his hopes up and to be crushed again." Anne said.

"What if she does turn out to be your daughter? You do know she's a wanted criminal." Darcy said.

"I don't care, Darcy. I'll love her no matter what. I missed most of her life, and I'm not about to miss the rest of it. God will have to kill me first before that happens." Anne said as she gathered her things and walked out the door.

"I'll put a priority rush on this for you." Darcy said.

"Thanks, Darcy. I really owe you one." Anne said as she left.

"Here's hoping you find what you want, Anne." Darcy said as she finished labeling the sample. "Here's hoping."


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the ;ast chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't rush it. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors there might be in it. So for now, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. It wasn't easy trying to figure out a way for the family to find out about Anne and Shego's friendship. Or the rest for that matter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Some Wounds Don't Heal

By FAH3

3.

Take a day to get the results? It had been almost a week since the Doc told her that she sent in the test, and she still hadn't received the results. This was really stressing Shego out beyond belief. It was bad enough that her father lied to her about everything. Wait, she forgot. It was bad that _Mr. Gough_ lied to her. Now here she was, sitting and waiting to find out if Kimmie and her were sisters. Oh God, that made her nauseous to even think about. She hated that little pepper butt red head; so how did she end up as her sister. If she had her choice right now, she'd fry Nelson for this.

"Shego? Shego are you listening? Hello? Shego?" Drakken kept asking over and over when he noticed his ranting didn't have an audience. "Shego, aren't you listening to me at all?" Drakken whined, snapping the last cord of patientce Shego had.

"WOULD YOU BUT A SOCK IN IT YOU BLUE FACED MORON? OF COURSE I HEARD YOU! HOW CAN NO ONE NOT HEAR YOU WHEN YOU SOUND LIKE NAILS ON A DAMN CHALKBOARD?" Shego shouted as she bolted from her seat and into Drakken's face, making the man cower in fear as her voice echoed off the walls of the vast laboratory.

"Now leave me the hell alone!" Shego growled and sat back into her chair, grabbing the nearest magazine to get her mind off of her current troubles.

"You're pretty cranky today, Shego. It isn't your monthly visitor, is it?" Drakken asked, feeling embarrassed to ask her about a personal issue.

It wasn't his fault he was embarrassed. He just felt like a pervert every time he talked about issues of the female anatomy.

Shego just started to let out a low growl from her throat as she gripped her magazine so tight that the claws on her gloves began to pierce the thick cover and flimsy pages. If he had been looking at his assistant's face as she lowered the magazine, he would have sworn that her green eyes were turning a blood red. As she lowered the magazine, her temper only increased when he asked,

"I don't have to go buy sanitary napkins, am I?"

"Oh, no he didn't." Shego growled as her magazine erupted into green flames.

"All right, you blue assed bitch! You want to know what's wrong? Here's what's wrong. I have had one of the worst imaginable weeks in all of recorded fucking history, and one of the worst mother of all damn headaches. Not to mention I've got you bugging me every fifteen minutes. The last thing I need is to hear you going on and on about a crappy half assed machine that wouldn't work for the life of you, IN A STUPID, CHILDISH, IDIOTIC ATTEMPT JUST TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK SMART IN THE EYES OF YOUR COLLEGE GEEK FRIENDS!" Shego shouted.

"B-but I was just trying to tell you about my machine." Drakken whimpered like a whipped puppy.

"It's supposed to be a machine able to fire a burst of Gamma radiation in one spot, like a guided missile. If you hadn't noticed, I could care less! I never cared about your crappy ideas; they never work! Now could you just shut up and go shave your back or something? As long as it keeps you out of my hair?" Shego asked as she sat at a console and attempted to see if she could find the Club Banana website.

"It must be PMS." Drakken said as he started to walk towards the exit, but didn't keep his voice low enough.

"Someone better add Justifiable Homicide to my rap sheet." Shego growled as she stood with her hands lit.

Just one blow to the back of the head, that's all she needed. One clear open shot and he would shut up. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do that. Call her crazy, but she couldn't hurt someone. Why? She was supposed to be evil, wasn't she? She had done plenty of bad things, even though they didn't result in getting hurt for long. But now she wasn't so sure. Hell, who was she? She didn't know her real name. That bastard took her from her real family, and stuck her with her mom and – Mr. and Mrs. – _those_ people.

She had a nice life, except for after the meteor struck. Her dad ignoring her and her brothers, and all of them trying to act like those stupid comic books, and they just had to throw her in the middle of it. She busted her butt and almost died several times, and all people could do was point at her and call her a freak. That was one of the reasons she quit being a hero. But there was some aspects of it she missed that were missing in the life of a villain. For one, being able to go out in public without wearing a disguise, or actually enjoying some morning where you could just sleep. She hadn't had one of those for a while. Instead, it was wake up early and make sure all the hench men were in shape and getting the job done.

The thrill as okay, she had always enjoyed that. She had always been addicted to the rush, but it was starting to not be enough. Ever since she found that document, she felt one strong emotion that she hated more than anything else. The Loneliness. That God awful feeling that felt like something cold as stuck in your body; and the knowledge she was completely alone in the world. Who would care when she finally died? Would anyone miss her, or be there for her funeral? Would she even have one?

No family, no friends, no anything. All those years of being a hero and then a criminal, and look where it got her. She was no one. As her feelings of depression became even worse, she slumped back into her chair and held herself. She wanted to cry right then. Just to break don the damn her emotions ha created and let it all out. But she couldn't. Not in front of the boss, or the goons. She would just have to hold it in, even though it as giving her a stomach ache to do so.

"God, please tell me this day couldn't get any worse." Shego said.

"Kim Possible? SHEGO!" Drakken wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Why is it that when everyone feasts on the pleasures of life, I get the indigestion?" Shego asked herself as she stood, ignited her hands, and stood ready for her normal fight with her sister. Wait, she meant enemy. ENEMY! Not her sister. She didn't even know yet. So where did sister come from? Oh never mind. She had to fight.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time, Princess?" she asked as she stood in front of the red haired thorn in her side.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Kim said as she launched a flying kick that was followed by a volley of punches and sweeps.

Shego was trying her best to read her body movement to predict the next punch. This was supposed to be easy for her. She had fought the cheerleader so many times that she knew her fighting style and moves almost as well as her own. In fact, the way she fought was almost the same as hers. No, don't think like that right now. She had to stop her. Wait, where was her idiot friend? Oh, right. She's the distraction.

"DR. D! STOP THE DORK!" Shego shouted; failing to block her kick and felt it impact against her ribcage.

"Shego, he's going for the self destruct button!" Drakken whined.

"Then stop him!" Shego shouted as she resumed her attacks against the annoying teenager.

This fight was getting ridiculous. He was letting too many of the brat's blows get through her defense. She was better than this, she knew she was. Another blow to the face sent her head turning, and almost sent her to the ground. That was it. She was sick of this and had enough of this amateur hour and melodrama. Shego spun around, her left leg raised and ready for a good kick to Kim's face. Kim made to block the approaching blow, but Shego dropped her leg seconds before impact, and shoved a swift right uppercut into Kim's diaphragm that emptied her lungs of air.

Seeing a good opening, she latched both hands against Kim's shoulders and shoved her hard against the wall. She didn't care about Drakken or her dumb moronic friend, she didn't care about the plan. This was about making everyone know who she was! She was Shego! She raised her fist above her head, clenched tight enough for the claws to pierce the plasma resistant fabric as it glowed with the hot green fire. Her teeth were clenched, her temper was flaring like an out of control blast furnace, and she knew what she wanted to do to this little brat in front of her. But she couldn't.

She saw the girl, looking at her. No sign of fear or anything. Kim was just glaring at her with those green eyes. My God, it really was scary how they're eyes looked so much alike. She could also see the light of her fire bouncing off the cheerleader's face as they glared at each other. She saw how much, at that moment, Kim almost really did look like her at that moment. This was too much to be a coincidence. The Doc was right, they really did have too much in common. But even if she was her sister, why couldn't she bring her hand down on her? She had kicked her brother's ass plenty of times, so why not her.

Because they were her brothers. She knew, even when she had all of her their powers, she couldn't really hurt them. Even though, as she knew in her mind that they really weren't, she couldn't hurt them as much as she had made it look. And she couldn't do it now, not to her baby sister. Her little sister. With a loud yell of frustration, she brought the fist down hard, and felt the mild sting as it made contact.

"Shego?" Kim asked her, confused at what just happened.

She glanced to her left, and saw that the fist had missed her head, and went through the wall she was leaning against. The villainess in front of her looked like she was deeply frustrated; almost to the point here it hurt. She was breathing raggedly as she just stood there with her eyes clenched shut. Shego opened her eyes, and hat Kim saw shocked her. There were tears in the woman's eyes. Shego? Crying? What in the world was going on here?

"Leave." Shego said.

"What?" Kim asked her.

"Go, Kimmie. Get out of here now. You and the buffoon both." She said.

"What are you?"

"JUST GO!" Shego shouted as she yanked her fist from the wall and walked straight toward Drakken's machine.

Both her hands were lit with brilliant emerald fire as she walked to the mammoth machine, paying no attention to Drakken and Kim's boyfriend slapping at each other like two valley girl teenagers. The rodent was on the console, trying to figure out how to shut down the machine when he noticed the villainess as she stood and looked at the machine. He knew she was about to do something crazy, and he had to get his master out of there now.

While Rufus went to attend to his master, Shego just stood there in front of the machine. Her mind was a massive whirlwind of thought. She had the moment she had dreamed off for over four years. She had the cheerleader where she wanted her, and she blew it. She knew how Drakken was. After he reviewed the footage, he would see what she had done. And Drakken couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything. He would tell everyone he knew, and her reputation was shot. Why did she become a villain? Now she knew why. She remembered why. It was to get away from her family. It was because she just never completly fit in with them, and she now knew why. She wasn't Shego anymore. That woman died the day she found out about her adoption. She had been someone else for all these years, and she was finally free.

"I've gone as soft as a marshmallow." She said to herself.

"Shego?" Drakken asked confused.

"I quit." She said as she raised her hands, and let loose a massive wave of green plasma that was larger than she had ever created in her life. Shego was dead, and this was her Viking funeral.

Layer by layer, and component by component, the machine exploded began to explode like a massive fire cracker. Green flame danced around as heat and fire jutted out of it with each explosion. When it finally reached the top, the machine blew and erupted in a massive explosion that made the world's largest Roman Candle look a piss in the wind as it took out most of the roof and caused the building to shake.

"SHEGO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Drakken shouted as he looked at another creation go up in flames.

"Shego saved the day?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I'm as confused as you." Kim said.

As Drakken was whining, a massive chunk of the roof fell and missed Drakken by half an inch. As the mad doctor looked at his would be killer and back at the crumbling roof that was in flames, Drakken's brain actually cane too a wise decision for once.

"RUN AWAY!" Drakken shouted an headed for the nearest exit.

"I think we should do the same thing." Kim said as her and Ron made their way to a hole that had been blasted into the wall by the blasts.

Shego turned and looked at the teenagers running for the new exit. She could stop them, she had her chance. But she knew she wouldn't. She was too tired. Tired of the hero routine, and now she was sick of the villain role. She would escape, as always. Then she would contact the Doc and see the results of the DNA results. She was tired of being alone.

As she began to walk away, something caught her ears. She looked up and saw another explosion erupt from the end of the machine, causing more of the roof to become unstable. She examined the damage, and her eyes widened as she saw the roof starting to crack right above Kim and her friend. That's when something else inside of Shego changed. A part she had killed off had just been resurrected.

"Kim! Look out!" she shouted as she bolted and shoved the two teen through the exit in the wall as fast as she could.

When she looked up, she saw the roof give way and the massive chunks begin their decent toward her.

"It's not fair." She said as she closed her eyes, and curled herself into a duck and cover position.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted as she saw the chinks of debris land, and the cloud of dust that covered her view.

* * *

Not now, not again. These were words that were going through Anne's mind as she made her way down the sterile hallway in the upper floor of Middleton General. She had just arrived on duty when she was told the news. Kim and Ron had brought in Shego, and she had been hurt badly. Anne almost decked her boss when she headed up here against his objections. Right now, she didn't care if that woman was her little girl or not. She had grown too close to her now. If she had to, she would sew her back together herself.

As she walked through the massive structure, she finally spotted someone she recognized. As she got closer, she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see any injuries on either of them.

"Mom." Kim said as she hugged her mother tightly, and she returned it in full force.

"Are you and Ron okay?" she asked them.

"We're fine." Kim said.

"It'll take a lot more than a falling building to hurt us. Well, not that much." Ron said as Anne held him in a hug, relieved that he was okay as well.

"What happened?" Anne asked them.

"It was weird. Shego – saved us." Kim said.

"Yeah. Aren't villains supposed to do the opposite?" Ron asked.

"How is she?" Anne asked them.

"Um, let me think. They said she has a concusion and a broken arm. But besides a few bad cuts and bruises, she's should live." Kim said, trying to remember what all they told her.

"Thank you, God." Anne said.

"I'm going to go check on her. You two can head back to the house." Anne told them.

"But what if?"

"I'll call if anything changes." Anne told them and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Okay." Kim said as she and Ron began to walk down the hallway.

Anne took a deep breath to steady herself, and entered Shego's Room. The pale woman was laying on the bed asleep, with one large bandage on her forehead while her left arm was in a dark green cast and in a sling. Her hair had seen better days, but thank God she wasn't in any serious condition. She walked to the edge of her bed and couldn't help as she heard the villainess let out a small snore.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said as she lightly shook the villainess awake.

Shego woke with a start, but calmed as soon as she saw Anne was standing beside her. She let a small smile grace her lips as she lightly groaned.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" she asked her.

"Life a roof fell on top of me. When did I get here?" she asked.

"Kim and Ron brought you in. They saved your life." Anne told her.

Shego let out a mild groan. "At least that makes me and her even." Shego said as she groaned again.

"So when did you decide to play a hero again?" Anne asked her teasingly.

"I don't know. I just decided to hell with everything. I guess being a villain was getting old." Shego said with a small smile, and noticed something Anne was carrying.

It was a large brown envelope that was still sealed.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked her.

"Yeah, it is. Darcy just handed it to me when I heard about you." Anne told her as she held the envelope in both of her hands.

"Are you nervous?" Shego asked her.

"Very." Anne said with a small laugh.

"Good, because I'm terrified." Shego said.

"Do you want open it first? We wouldn't be here now if you hadn't decided to help me." Anne said to her.

"No, you open it. I'm so nervous that I think I might accidentally burn it." Shego said.

"Okay. I'll open it on the count of three." Anne said.

"Three." Both women said as Anne ripped the top of the envelope open, and pulled out the papers inside.

Anne read what was in front of her, taking in as much information as she could. As she finished, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she read what she need to read the most.

"What is it?" Shego asked her.

"Maybe you should read it for yourself." Anne said and handed Shego the paper.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she read the print on there. It had been in her head, just in case. But nothing could prepare her for what she read in front of her.

The paternity test in front of her read that the results were a 98.5 match. Anne Possible was Shego's natural born mother. Shego didn't know what to do or what to say. But there it was in clear black and white.

"I – I'm a Possible." Shego said.

Anne had her hands covering her face; hiding the large smile that was there. After so many years of pain and hurt, so many years of self torment and thinking of what might have been, Anne's eldest daughter was alive and well and sitting right in front of her. She still couldn't believe it herself.

"So what do we do now?" Shego asked her.

"Um, I think the first thing we need to do is let your father, you're real father, know about what's going on." Anne said as she wuped away the forming tears in her eyes.

"That's probably a good idea. Oh, no!" Shego groaned.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked, worried if she as in pain or of another unseen injury had become serious.

"This means that Kim's my sister!" Shego groaned as she took a pillow, put it over her head, and screamed into it before she put it back.

Anne could only laugh at Shego's reaction to that thought, making the villainess start to laugh as well.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Shego asked her.

"Like what?" Anne asked her.

"Like if being an annoying goddie-goodie runs in the family." Shego said.

"Judging by your actions today, I'd think so." Anne said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm dead." Shego groaned.

That's when Anne couldn't hold back, and embraced Shego in a tight loving hug, pouring everything she had into it. Shego froze at first, but decided to hell with it. With her good arm, she returned the hug. It had been years since she felt a hug like this one. The hug of a mother to a daughter, and it felt good to be having one again. This time, she was going to enjoy them as much as possible.

Later on, when Darcy came to find Anne for her shift, she just stopped and smiled. When she entered Shego's room, she just smiled when she saw Anne was asleep in Shego's bed, and she was holding the sleeping young woman in her arms protectively. She had seen the results earlier and knew better than to try and disturb them. Anne had to wait almost twenty-four years, but she finally got a chance to hold her baby in her arms.

* * *

Four weeks later, Anne had told her family that she wanted them home on Saturday night for some important news. No missions, no lab, not even cheerleading practice was interrupt them that night no matter what. When all of them had gathered for Anne's news, it was safe to say that everyone was a little puzzled by what was going on.

"Dad, do you know what's going on?" Kim asked her father.

"Not really, Kimmie Cub. I never really could guess at some of the things your mother does. It's one of the reasons our marriage still works." Dr. Possible said.

"Eww. TMI." Kim said.

"TMI?" Ron asked.

"Too much information." The Tweebs said, shuttering at what their father had said.

"TMI? Oh, definitely TMI." Ron said as it finally hit him.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Anne asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're in here honey!" Dr. Possible called out.

Anne walked into the living room with a broad smile on her face. Even Kim and Ron had to admit that it looked like her mother was absolutely beaming about something. Hopefully whatever news she had would be good.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Dr. Possible said to his wife.

"I am, James. But we need to tell the kids." Anne told her husband.

"About?" Dr. Possible asked.

"James, you know what I'm talking about." Anne said with nothing but seriousness.

"Are you sure?" James asked her.

"Tell us what?" Tim asked his parents.

"Kids, we should have told you this a long time ago. But it was too painful for us." Anne started.

"When your mother and I first got married, we found out we were going to have a baby." James told them.

"What? Mom, you were pregnant?" Kim asked her.

"Yes, I was. Later on, we found out we were going to have a girl. But – something happened." Anne said, remembering that horrible day.

"Did you miscarry?" Kim asked her mother.

"No honey, I didn't. I carried her to full term, but something happened." Anne said, trying to force the truth out. "Do you remember the doctor they reported on the news?" Anne asked her family.

"We do." Jim said.

"The news said he was selling babies." Tim said. Kim was starting to get a bad feeling about where this conversation was heading.

"The man on the news was my doctor when I was pregnant." Anne told them.

"Nelson? Dr. Nelson was the doctor on the news?" James asked as the shock hit him.

"Yes, it was. With a friend's help, I found out Nelson had taken our daughter and replaced it with a still born." Anne said.

"Oh my God." Kim said in disbelief.

"Talk about heavy." Ron said.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him! Jail or no jail, I'll kill that bastard!" James said.

"James, calm down. I know you all have noticed I've been distracted for the past few days. Well, the reason is because I found her." Anne said as her smile started to reappear.

"W-what? Y-you found her? You found Hannah?" James asked as his face paled and his eyes widened.

"Hannah? Was that her name?" Ron asked them.

"Yes, it was. Nelson gave me a little information he remembered about who he sold Hannah to. With the same friend's help, I found Hannah. It turns out she under our noses all along." Anne said to her family.

"W-where is she? Is she okay?" James asked his wife.

"She's fine. You can come in now." Anne called to the kitchen.

When Kim and Ron turned, their eyes widened in shock as Kim's mouth fell open. At that moment, it wouldn't surprise anyone if it had hit the floor and gone through it. Kim was trying to find words as James just kept staring at the pale woman that stood in their living room. She was wearing a lime green tank top with a pair of onyx jeans, and black and white sneakers. Her long flowing black hair was tied back in a pony tail as she waited for all hell to break loose.

"Sh-Sh-SHEGO?!" Kim shouted as loud as she could.

"Huh?" Ron asked as confusion fell on top of him like a ton of bricks.

"What's she doing here?!" Kim demanded.

"She's here because she's your sister, Kim." Anne said.

"No. No, no, no, no! NO WAY IN HELL!" Kim shouted.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" James said to his daughter.

"It's a trick! I know it! She's evil!"

"It's no trick, Kimberly. I took the samples myself and gave them to a trusted friend. The test shows that she's your older sister." Anne said to her younger daughter.

"Brain – hurts." Ron said.

"This has got to be a mistake." Kim said.

"It isn't any mistake, Princess. I saw the results myself." Shego said to her.

"No. I want to run my own test." Kim said.

"Kimberly," her father started.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way I'll believe this." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"_What's up, Kim?"_ Wade asked.

"Wade, I need you to do a DNA comparison." Kim said to him.

"_Okay. I just need the two samples."_ Wade said to her.

Kim yanked a few hairs from her head and put them on the slide that popped out of the side of the Kimmunicator. Kim held out her hand to Shego, indicating she anted a sample as well. With a small groan, Shego yanked a few hairs out and handed them to Kim. Kim placed them on the slide with her hairs, and closed it. In a moment, Wade fingers were flying over his keyboards as he scanned the data on every single one of his monitors. Part of the Kimmunicator began to glow like a scanner as Wade kept his eyes glued to his monitors. After what felt like an eternity, a very confused look came across his face.

"_This is weird."_

"What is?" Kim asked.

"_Both samples. One has been bombarded with some kind of radiation that's altered part of the second sample's DNA structure. Other than that, this shows they have several chromosomes in common. It looks like the owner of both samples are full blooded siblings. Sisters, to be exact."_ Wade said.

Kim was dumbfounded. Completely and utterly floored at what she had just heard. She didn't even hear Wade talking to her as she turned off the Kimmunicator and dropped it. She slowly turned to Shego who just had a very smug grin on her face.

"Hi, sis." Shego said to her.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kim asked herself.

"You see, Pincess, when a man and a woman love each other very much," Shego started.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Kim shouted, turning almost as red as her hair.

"KP, amp down."

"Ron, just don't. This is just – I mean – AARRGGHH!" Kim shouted and bolted to her room.

"We have an older sister that's a hero,"

"And another that's a villain!" Jim and Tim said with huge grins on their faces.

"Hica Bica Boo?"

"Hooshaw!"

"Boys." James started.

"Maybe I should go talk to Kimmie." Anne said.

"No, I'll do it. I might as well get this over with." Shego said as she walked in the direction her new found sister had run.

* * *

Shego lightly knocked on the trap door, and waited to hear a reply. When she didn't she opened the door and went in anyway. As Shego glanced around the room, she couldn't help but admire the elaborate setup. As she glanced at the bed, she found Kim laying on it while hugging a Cuddle Buddy Pandaroo close to her.

"Hey, Kimmie." Shego said.

"What do _you_ want?" Kim asked her.

"To see how you were." Shego said.

"Yeah, right." Kim said sarcastically.

"Listen, princess. Despite what you think, I didn't plan all this. I mean, no offence, but you are so happy, nice, and chipper that it almost makes me quesy." Shego said to her.

"You're no picnic yourself." Kim told her.

"I won't argue with that." Shego said. "Listen, I know this isn't easy at all. Heck, it flipped me for a loop." Shego said.

"I bet it did." Kim said sourly.

"Kimmie, think about it. My brothers, my dad, the rest of my family? They're not my family. I didn't even know I was adopted until a few weeks ago. I mean, I was _bought_ Kim. They bought me like you buy a pair of shoes. Do you how that makes me feel?" Shego asked her.

"I guess I would feel like crap if that happened to me." Kim said as she sat up. "So why did you save me that day?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I never felt like I fit in with my family. All this I liked to do, they didn't. Not until we got our powers. And even then, I was the odd one out." Shego said.

"What about being a super hero?" Kim asked her.

"I would have enjoyed if I could have done more. I mean, you met my brothers. Hego acts like a living episode of the Adam West Batman show, Mego is self absorbed. That only leaves the twins. Kim, I was miserable. I mainly became a villain so I could be myself. The stealing and everything just adds to the rush." Shego said.

"I know what you mean. Globe trotting, getting out of those situations by the skin of my teeth." Kim said

"And just knowing you've done something different than everyone else." Shego finished.

"But what about taking over the world with Drakken?" Kim asked her.

"Kim, look at him. Do you think that idiot could ever take over the world? I mean, I do like the idea of power. I've often drooled at it, but what then? I conquer the world and then what? If everything's my way, where's the fun? Where's the adventure?" she asked her.

"So you joined Drakken for the money." Kim said.

"On the nose." Shego said with a small laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked her.

"Depends on what you mean." Shego said.

"Do we go back to the way we were and keep going after each other's throats?" Kim asked her.

"Do you?"

"Shego, I couldn't. Now that I know that you're my sisterm I don't think I could fight you." Kim said.

"Now you know why I didn't put my fist through your mouth that day. I never had a sister. My mom died when I was young, and I just had my dad and brothers. I grew up a tom boy and I'm still one. This is new for me. Of course, the whole villain community most likely knows what I did. So my reputation is shot." Shego said.

"I guess we can try to get along." Kim said.

"Maybe. Of course, being sisters explains why we're always at each others throats." Shego said, causing Kim to chuckle.

"You know, I've always wanted an older sister." Kim said.

"Don't expect too much." Shego said.

"I won't. Wait, how come you're not so pale?" Kim asked her.

"Oh. If I don't use my powers for awhile, my skin and hair start looking normal again.

"Wow." Kim said.

"We're having a moment aren't we?" Shego asked.

"I think so." Kim said.

"Ah, crap." Shego said, earning another chuckle from Kim.

"Girls? Are you two okay?" Anne asked as she stepped into the room.

"Not yet, but getting there." Kim said.

"That's good to hear. So Shego, what are you going to do now?" Anne asked her eldest daughter.

"I don't know. For starters, I think I'll go with my real name since I was never legally Shelia Gogh."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Shego had her run, but she's gone. No hero stuff, no villain stuff for a while. I've had my fill of it." Shego said.

"What's nice to hear." Anne said with a smile.

"Not completely. With me out of the villain business, I'm homeless. I was staying with Drakken, but now that job is over with." Shego said gloomly.

"Stay here." Anne said.

"What?" Kim and Shego asked.

"Shego, you're family. I've missed most of your life, so your father and I have a lot of catching up to do. It would be nice to have the whole family under one roof." Anne said.

"I don't know, mom."

"When can I move in?" Shego asked, making Kim's eyes bug out.

_**

* * *

Seven Months Later**_

"I still don't know about this new assistant you hired." Dr. Porter said as she and James booted up several systems in the lab.

"Vivian, will you trust me on this?" James asked her.

"How come I've never heard of her? And the only records I've found on her are under a different name." Porter said.

"It's a long story Vivian, and I'll tell you later. But she's perfect for the assistant's position. She's amazing with computers and compiling data, not to mention she has several degrees from college." James told her.

"If you say so, James. But I'm taking a big risk with this one." Porter said.

"That reminds me. She should be here any minute." James said as he glanced at his watch.

"What's her real name, anyway?" Dr. Porter asked her friend.

That's when the doors opened, and Dr. Porter was amazed at the woman she saw. She was a little taller than herself, with long flowing dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a white lab coat over a dark green blouse with a black skirt that stopped a little above her knees, with black high heels adding to her already long and smooth legs. Very little makeup decorated her almost flawless pale pink face.

"Dr. Porter, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Hannah Possible." James said with pride.


	4. Author's Note

Hello readers out there.

I just wanted to say thank you to all who read and liked my story. Thanks for all the reviews. I am thinking about writing a continuation on it, but sadly, I don't have the time right now. But, if one of you fellow author's would like to give a stab at this, go ahead. You have my permission to do an AU or spin off if you want.

Sadly, I'm also not going to have time to update my other stories as well. I've got a lot of stuff I need to do, so that means the next chapter of Eastbound and Down will be delayed a little longer. I'm sorry. But thanks again for all the reads and reviews. Hopefully, I'll update again soon.

FAH3


End file.
